dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: The Summer Sword
} |excerptonly = } |sortkey = Summer Sword |name = The Summer Sword |number DAO = 48 |image = Summersword2.jpg |px = 270px |category DAO = Items |see also = Item: The Summer Sword |location DAO = Loot The Summer Sword from Ser Cauthrien during either the Rescue the Queen or the Landsmeet quests |excerpt = In 8:84 Blessed, Lord Aurelien of Montsimmard commissioned a sword for his youngest son Luis. Lord Aurelien sought out the most renowned master smith in the Orlesian Empire, Vercenne of Halamshiral. The old master labored for several months, folding steel, honing the edge to perfection. The resulting blade was as long as a man is tall, and sharp as the tongue of any noblewoman. Vercenne proclaimed it, in a fit of irony, the "Summer Sword", since he had crafted it in the winter of his lifetime. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |text = In 8:84 Blessed, Lord Aurelien of Montsimmard, champion of the Grand Tourney of Ansburg, commissioned a sword for his youngest son Luis, who aspired to the Chevaliers. Insisting that his boy have nothing but the best, Lord Aurelien sought out the most renowned master smith in the Orlesian Empire, Vercenne of Halamshiral, who was at that time nearly eighty, and begged the old man to make the blade. Vercenne refused. His sight was failing him and he had no wish to come out of retirement. But Aurelien offered and exorbitant sum of gold, and eventually overcame the artisan's resistance. The old master labored for several months, folding steel, honing the edge to perfection. The resulting blade was as long as a man is tall, and sharp as the tongue of any noblewoman. Vercenne proclaimed it, in a fit of irony, the "Summer Sword," since he had crafted it in the winter of his lifetime. Lord Aurelien brought Luis with him to receive the sword from the hand of the old master. When the boy saw the Summer Sword, he turned up his nose at his father's gift: Such great two-handed blades were no longer in fashion at court. He preferred an estoc. Aurelien was mortified; he insisted that Luis carry the blade and apologized to Vercenne, but to no avail. The sword smith cursed the boy, saying that for his pride, regardless of blade he carried, he would fail anyway. Luis was eventually knighted, and joined the ranks of the Chevaliers. In 8:98 Blessed he was appointed command of the Chevaliers in Denerim, and hoped to make a name for himself. And so he did: he was the most detested chevalier in Ferelden, well-known for his acts of depravity. In 9:1 Dragon, he met Loghain Mac Tir in battle at Avinash. Luis lost his estoc early in the fighting, became separated from his men, and ended up facing down Loghain himself armed only with the Summer Sword--which he had never before drawn. Practice might have saved him where pride did not. Loghain made short work of the pompous chevalier and took the greatsword as a trophy. }} ru:Кодекс: Летний меч es:Entrada del códice: La Espada de Estío Category:Orlais Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Ferelden